


Please stay

by ladiebythesea



Category: Naruto
Genre: Break Up, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Plot Twists, Poetic, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, just one bc this barely even has a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladiebythesea/pseuds/ladiebythesea
Summary: “Is everything okay?” He reaches for Shisui’s hand, but it’s pulled out of his reach. “What’s this about?”“Itachi, you know what it’s about. You can’t keep doing this.” Finally, Shisui halts and turns to face Itachi.“What do you mean?” A breeze blows a strand of hair across his face, but Itachi makes no effort to brush it away.  In the midst of his confusion, he can’t help but realize that they’re standing in the same spot where Shisui first asked him out all those years ago. Everything from the angle of the setting sun to the hair obscuring Itachi’s face is so similar that for a moment it seemed as if they’ve slipped back in time. But as Shisui speaks, Itachi is reminded that no, this is much different.“I’m with someone else now.”
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Please stay

**Author's Note:**

> Been holding off on uploading most of what I've written recently bc I'm feeling like weirdly self conscious about it?? So here is an older fic, lmk if it makes you feel literally anything at all

Itachi sits on a stone bench in the park, waiting patiently. Children run back and forth on the wide swath of grass beneath a cloudless powder blue sky. In the distance, city buildings fill the horizon, flashes of sunlight reflecting off innumerable windows. Raising a hand to shield his face from the sun, Itachi squints to make out a figure at the edge of the park walking towards him and his face fills with a smile. Shisui’s here. 

~

“How was your day?” Itachi asks as they walk towards the edge of the park and onto the greenway which will guide them back home. 

“It was alright. But I actually need to talk to you about something else.” Shisui’s brow is furrowed in concentration and he avoids Itachi’s concerned gaze. 

“Is everything okay?” He reaches for Shisui’s hand, but it’s pulled out of his reach. “What’s this about?” 

“Itachi, you know what it’s about. You can’t keep doing this.” Finally, Shisui halts and turns to face Itachi. 

“What do you mean?” A breeze blows a strand of hair across his face, but Itachi makes no effort to brush it away. In the midst of his confusion, he can’t help but realize that they’re standing in the same spot where Shisui first asked him out all those years ago. Everything from the angle of the setting sun to the hair obscuring Itachi’s face is so similar that for a moment it seemed as if they’ve slipped back in time. But as Shisui speaks, Itachi is reminded that no, this is much different. 

“I’m with someone else now.” 

“What?” Rays of broken sunlight glisten angrily as if hoping to catch a pair of wandering eyes before being confined by the night. 

“Itachi, you knew this was happening.” Shisui’s voice is growing exasperated. 

“I don’t understand. We just went out for dinner last night.” 

“What?” 

“We had a date last night.” 

“No, we didn’t.” Nothing was adding up. Itachi scrambled to pick out memories of the night before, desperate to find anything that might prove him correct, but nothing came to mind. 

“Then, you’re moving out?” 

“I already did. I’m living with her now.” 

“But…all your stuff. It’s still at our place.” He was grabbing at running water now, trying hopelessly to catch ahold of something that continued to slip through his fingers. 

“What are you talking about? Itachi, I moved out ages ago.” 

“No, no you didn’t. That can’t be.” Rising panic creeps up into his throat as he watches Shisui turn away with a frown and begin walking off with Itachi’s heart still in his hands. 

~

“Shisui, wait!” Itachi chases after the boy, trying desperately to catch up and take back what has always been his and only his. Shisui ignores him, or maybe he can’t hear Itachi at all. A moment later, he stops walking. 

“Shisui! Please, stay!” Itachi stops running, only feet away from Shisui now, but the boy continues to ignore him. Sitting on a bench to his left is a girl. Looking up, she smiles brightly and takes Shisui’s hand. He reaches out to run a hand through her long black hair and Itachi feels the air around him grow heavy with the weight of his own dread spilling out. 

He’s unable to move, unable to look away as he watches the couple turn to face each other, Shisui with the same look in his eyes that for the longest time was a sight reserved only for Itachi. And Itachi’s tears begin falling fast as he watches his everything slip away right before his eyes. Was this bound to happen? Had he been too careless? For the longest time he hadn’t let his guard down, but finally doing so had felt exhilarating. Until now, that is, as he stands watching the strangers before him, watching as their lips meet and the tears drenching him turn to ice. Paralyzing ice, he’s frozen stiff, mouth open in a silent scream, eyes bulging wide, still streaming freely. A torrential wind whips around him, blowing hair across his face, blotting out the sight before him. 

“I’m here.” A voice is carried to him on the wind, which seems to slow a bit. 

“You’re okay.” It reverberates through his ears, louder this time. 

“I love you.” Like a drowning man pulled from the depths of the ocean, Itachi gasps for air. He opens his eyes to the sudden brightness around him, images blurred by tears that continue to fall. He’s being held. 

“Just relax.” Looking to his left, he sees a familiar nest of sleep-mussed curls, feels a gentle warmth kiss the tears on his cheek. 

“Shisui?” He breathes. 

“You’re safe.” Itachi rolls onto his side, still trembling with subsiding cries, and feels himself melt into Shisui’s arms. Gripping tightly to the fabric of his shirt, burying his face into it and breathing in deeply the scent of home, Itachi is anchored once again. 

“I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
